onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bobbing Head One Piece
Bobbing Head One Piece is a series of wobblers or bobblehead dolls produced by Plex and then later by Dive. Figures are about 13 cm tall and characters are rendered through their SD counterparts, i.e. with a head-body ratio of 1:3. 1st Wave Released in mid-April 2010, the 1st wave contains 3 characters, Luffy, Shanks and Boa Hancock at ¥1,900 each. Chopper Released late June 2010, the 2nd wave only focuses on Chopper, with a figure of 10 cm tall for ¥2,400. Moria Released late July 2010, the 3rd wave only features a 14 cm tall Gecko Moria for ¥2,400. Wonder Festival 2010 Summer Limited Edition Another Chopper was released July 25, 2010 for the Wonder Festival 2010 Summer edition at a price of 2,520¥, performing his trademark big smile. There were 1,000 issues available on the festival itself and another 1,010 issues available through mail order. Pro Baseball Ver. - Volume 1 Luffy and the WonFes 2010 model of Chopper have been declined as a series of 6 figures for each character, taking after the colors of Japanese baseball teams, at ¥2,520 each figure. Luffy versions were released in early August 2010, Chopper versions in early September 2010. The 6 supported teams are: *Chiba Lotte Marines Ver. *Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks Ver. *Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters Ver. *Orix Buffaloes Ver. *Saitama Seibu Lions Ver. *Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles Ver. Note: those figures are regularly re-released and are mainly available through the related baseball club merchandising physical or web sites. Whitebeard Released late October 2010, this wave features Whitebeard for ¥2,400. The sculpting style changes are explained by the new association of Plex with Dive. Zoro Released late November 2010, this time is focused on Zoro for ¥2,400. Zoro Bandana Ver. Released late March 2011, this wave simply reprises Zoro from the previous one, calling it Bandana Ver., for ¥2,400. Pro Baseball Ver. - Volume 2 This 2nd volume is dedicated to 6 other baseball teams that did not get their Luffy and Chopper versions yet. For the Luffys, 3 teams got theirs late February 2011 (the Dragons, the Toyo Carp and the Yakult Swallows). All the others were released during July 2011. Those supplemental teams namely are: *Chunichi Dragons Ver. *Hanshin Tigers Ver. *Hiroshima Toyo Carp Ver. *Tokyo Yakult Swallows Ver. *Yokohama DeNA BayStars Ver. *Yomiuri Giants Ver. Note: those figures are regularly re-released and are mainly available through the related baseball club merchandising physical or web sites. Japan National Soccer/Football Team Ed. Released early August 2011, Dive reprised again some older figure models of Luffy and Chopper to convert them with the colors of the Japan national football team. Pro Baseball Ver. - Volume 3 Released early September 2011, this new pro baseball wave declined the Zoro Bandana Ver. to the colors of the 12 Japan baseball teams that already got their Luffy and Chopper versions, at ¥2,520 each figure (VAT included): *Chiba Lotte Marines Ver. *Chunichi Dragons Ver. *Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks Ver. *Hanshin Tigers Ver. *Hiroshima Toyo Carp Ver. *Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters Ver. *Orix Buffaloes Ver. *Saitama Seibu Lions Ver. *Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles Ver. *Tokyo Yakult Swallows Ver. *Yokohama DeNA BayStars Ver. *Yomiuri Giants Ver. Note: those figures are regularly re-released and are mainly available through the related baseball club merchandising physical or web sites. Ace Released late December 2011, this wave is set for Portgas D. Ace, again for ¥2,400. Gamba Osaka Ver. Released late January 2012 at ¥2,520 each figure (VAT included), Luffy and Chopper are this time used to support the colors of the Gamba Osaka football team. Site Navigation Category:Merchandise